The Stats Don't Lie
by thehungerperksinourstarsofglee
Summary: One-Shot of an alternate scene from Divergent. Tris refuses to shoot Will when he is being controlled by the serum and will do anything she can to keep him alive. Sequels planned if this one becomes popular enough :)


**One-Shot of an alternate scene from Divergent. There are spoilers if you haven't read the book or seen the movie (if you haven't then I don't know why you're here). In this version, Tris refuses to kill Will and will do anything to make sure she doesn't have to. This is still from Tris' POV. Sequels are planned if this goes well. I do not own Divergent and all of that stuff. **

**The beginning is going to be taken directly from Divergent but I will mark it with italics and when it finishes it will go back to normal. **

**Enjoy! **

_Just one set of footsteps now. I hold the gun out with both hands and stand at the end of the alley, pointing at the Dauntless soldier. My finger squeezes the trigger, but not hard enough to fire. The man running toward me is not a man, he is a boy. A shaggy-haired boy with a crease between his eyebrows._

_Will. Dull-eyed and mindless, but still Will. He stops running and mirrors me, his feet planted and his gun up. In an instant, I see his finger poised over the trigger and hear the bullet slide into the chamber, and I fire. My eyes squeezed shut. Can't breathe. _

The bullet misses Will completely, bursting into the brick wall somewhere behind him causing a small cloud of dust and debris to fly away. He doesn't even flinch. Instead he continues firing and advancing on me. We can't turn back now. The only way we're getting through this is if Will stops firing, or breathing.

It has to be done, but I don't need to kill Will. All I need to do is injure him enough so he can't attack anymore. One shot to the leg should do it, but he'd still have the gun. A shot in the arm would make him drop the gun, but he'd still be able to chase us. I throw the choices around in my head before I take aim at Will. It'll either be a game of dodgeball with bullets, or a game of David and Goliath.

Chunks of the brick wall smack me in the face as Will continues shooting. The dust gets in my eye, making it hard to see properly. All I can hear in my head is Will lecturing me about the statistics of shooting a target on the first day we trained with guns.

_The stats don't lie, _I hear him say with his signature grin.

I mutter under my breath before I jump from behind the wall to take the anticipated shot. "_I'm so sorry Will."_

The moment I jump from behind the wall a bullet strikes me in the shoulder. I practically walked into it. The pain lasts for only a second with all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I lift the gun up near my face and close my left eye to get the best aim. Unfortunately my left eye was the one without the blurry vision from the dust.

A pull the trigger quickly and flinch at the thought of shooting Will in the head instead of the arm.

Before I lower my gun I hear Will let out a rough yell. I got him in the hip, no where near his arm. I can only blame the dust in my eye, even if it does seem like a pathetic and cliche excuse. He looks down at the wound for only a few seconds before shooting me a vengeful glare with his celery coloured eyes that no longer glinted with mischief and light.

As Will raises his gun again, I'm already taking aim for my second, and hopefully my last, shot. I'm quick, but Will is quicker. I have to drop to my knees to avoid his rapid shot. I scramble across to the other side of the alley and hide behind a large cement block.

I can hear his footsteps getting closer, but how close is hard to tell. I take one last breathe and plead that the next shot is enough to bring Will down, but not enough to kill.

With a swift swing on one knee, I reveal myself from behind the block and shoot. I don't look long enough to see where or if it hit. Instead, I swing back behind the block and wait. There's no more yelling, or even any footsteps. The eerie silence makes me hold my breath as the pain in my shoulder returns and the warmth of the blood slowly spreads, making my shirt become wet and stick to my body.

The sound of a gun dropping echoes in the alleyway. Did I get him in the arm, or did I kill him? I squeeze my gun tighter as I wait for the dreaded sound of a body falling to the ground. It doesn't come.

Slowly, I crawl to peep around the edge of the block on my hands and knees, preparing myself to see Will's lifeless body laying in blood.

My heart stops when my head finally sticks out from the block. There's Will, standing as strong as ever while holding his left arm with his hand and his gun at his feet. I got him. _The stats don't lie. _

As if he were a bull, Will slowly walks towards me with a look only described as hateful. He's taking big and heavy breaths, making his chest rise and fall. As the breathing gets quicker, so does his pace. It quickens until he is practically sprinting towards me, no longer holding his arm but instead swinging it to the rhythm of his running, just like a professional athlete. He isn't going to stop, unless I make him.

I start running too, directly at him. I throw my gun to the ground to help me run faster but no matter how much I tried, Will would still be faster.

When we collide, I feel myself being lifted from the ground and thrown over his shoulder with a loud and manly yell and straight onto the hard ground. I grunt as I land with a thud. Will looks completely unharmed apart from the scratch that he has on his face which I can only think was from my fingernails. He towers over me as I lay on the ground, staring at me right into my eyes. The real Will is in there somewhere and I need to get him out before I get my neck snapped.

I become desperate in my mission to save myself as well as Will. "Will! Stop, please!" I whimper, raising a hand as a signal to halt. It doesn't work. He starts walking towards me as I shuffle back, still in a crawling position with a shaky hand raised. "You know it's me, Will! Please tell me you know it's me! I didn't want to hurt you! It's the serum that's making you do this! Just try and fight it!"

He stomps on my leg, causing me to scream in pain. I can no longer crawl away. His hands reach down and grab me around the throat and pull me to my feet. I try my best to pry his fingers away with my hands but they do nothing. I can't breathe. His long, skinny fingers feel like metal bars wrapping around my throat. I kick my legs into his stomach but it does nothing, until I kick the wound on his hip.

Will lets out a pain filled groan when the tip of my shoes dig into his hip and his grip loosens. Finally, an emotion other than anger fills his face. An emotion of true pain is a sweet sight, but it isn't enough to stop him from being close to killing me.

One of my hands lets go of his and strikes him in the wound on his arm. More screaming rings in my ears. His face is so close that I can feel his cold breath on mine. His eyes begin to water and tears fall down his red face. The pain is stopping the serum. To _save_ Will, I need to keep _hurting_ Will.

I rub my foot on his hip repeatedly, ripping holes in his shirt as I do. Slowly, but greatly, his grip loosens enough for me to rip his hand away from my throat. I struggle for air as I try and catch my breath.

Before Will can grab me again, I hook my foot behind his leg, throw him to the ground and jump on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. His legs kick viciously, sometimes even managing kicking me in my back.

I slide my hand down to where the wound on his arm is and brush my fingers over it. That alone is enough to make him cringe. I look into his eyes to see any signs of the real Will making a presence. There's something there. His eyes aren't as dark. No more still and long stares but instead his eyes are darting about, looking almost scared. His blinking is rapid and the colours are shinning. I decide it's either now or never.

While still holding a tight grip, I hover my thumb over his wound, preparing to do the worst I am capable to do. I gag and shiver just at the thought of it, but it needs to be done.

"_I'm so sorry Will," _I whisper one more time before digging my thumb deep down into the wound.

The scream startles me. It feels as though it was loud enough to bring down the buildings around us. The wound pours blood, covering his entire arm with the warm, red liquid. I close my eyes. I'm too scared to look at Will's face.

At the same time I push all my body weight onto his bullet wound on his hip. He's stopped kicking and resisting now. It's almost as though he wants the pain. He wants to be free again.

"Tr-tris!" He screams.

Immediately I stop and open my eyes. Was that the real Will?

"P'please stop! What are you doing?!"

He has no idea of what just happened. The guns, the choking, the violence. Will doesn't remember any of it.

"Will?" I stutter, letting go of his arms and getting off from his shaking body. "Is it really you?"

He's in too much pain to answer. I help him to his feet and rip off the bottom of my shirt. I begin wrapping it around the wound to stop the bleeding. He's crying now. Not a hurt cry, but a scared cry.

I place my hands on Will's cheeks to try and calm him down but he just pushes me away.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why were you trying to kill me?! Where am I? Is this Abnegation?"

I don't have the chance to reply. Will falls to his knees and continues to scan the area, looking more and more confused.

"It's the serum they injected all the Dauntless with," I begin, bending down so he can hear me and see that I'm not the enemy of the situation. "It's turned all of you into drones. They have no idea what they're doing, no idea that they're killing all these innocent people!"

"What? I killed someone?"

"Probably." My brutal honesty is a real burden sometimes. "It wasn't you though. It was the serum."

I help Will to his feet, but the look on his face shows that anything I say now he won't take in. He's too heartbroken about killing innocent people. He turns away from me and begins running towards the end of the alley. Even though I almost killed him, he's still too quick to catch.

"Will stop! Where are you going?" I yell.

He stops for a second and turns to face me, blood running down his cheek from the cut on his face.

"I'm going to find my girlfriend!"

**I would just like to point out that I suck at writing action scenes. This was very rushed as I wanted to get it done while all the ideas were still fresh in my mind. I also made up the whole thing about pain stopping the serum, but it was the only idea I could think of that didn't involve killing Will or having him turn out Divergent or something like that. **

**If this becomes popular enough and people request it, I will write the second part which is Will finding Christina when she is still controlled by the serum. **

**Please favourite and review as it keeps me inspired to write more :)**

**If there are errors or something doesn't make sense, PM me to let me know please :)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
